


turn my life around

by kevinohmasbueno



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Kinda, M/M, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinohmasbueno/pseuds/kevinohmasbueno
Summary: The girls and Michael want Alex's 18 birthday to be special, they end up on a trip to Albuquerque.





	turn my life around

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: : "Just follow me, I know the area.”  
Thanks to nono again, for reading this, enjoy !

_It’s just a weekend out of town, Dad won’t get mad_, or that’s what he tells himself. The whole squad is there, except Kyle. He and Liz had broken up after prom, Kyle had tried to contact them. He even hung out close to them for lunch or breaks, but never dared to talk to them. Alex didn’t feel safer though, now that Liz wasn’t there to stop and cool him down maybe the football team would be rougher. His line of thoughts stops when Michael puts his hand on his thigh, Alex smiles at him. It’s his birthday and Michael had fixed a truck at work in secret, the girls booked a hotel in Albuquerque just for his birthday. He might have the best friends in the world ever, and the best boyfriend.

Liz is driving the remaining distance from Vaughn to their destination, the windows are rolled down and Maria is singing along to some country song playing on the radio. “Working at the Pony made you go from pop diva to cowgirl, wow.” Michael jokes, the girl flips her finger at him. “Guerin, you’re one to talk.” Liz chuckles, looking at his cowboy hat through the rear-view mirror. He pouts, “I came to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.” He quotes, making the other three laugh. The tune changes to something more _poppish_, Liz starts singing loudly as they enter Albuquerque’s boundary.

The hotel is… welcoming, to say the least. “Low budget, sorry.” Maria says, bag on her shoulder. Alex smiles, “It’s more that I could’ve ever asked for, honestly.” Liz grabs the keys from the desk, “Big room is for the birthday boy, girls in the small one.” She explains, giving them the keys. “Guerin is your +1” Liz whispers after watching Alex’s confused expression, he blushes.

“What did I miss?” asks Michael, hand going to Alex’s waist. He’s carrying both boys’ bags after parking. “We have our rooms, so let’s put that down?” Alex suggests, looking at the bags in his hands. They go down the corridor, the girls walk in the opposite direction. “So, Maria set us up?” Michael laughs, “We’re kinda together already, Guerin.”

“Touché.” Michael whispers, opening the door to their room. Alex flops into the bed, Michael opens the window and gets outside. “Hey, look at this.” Alex stands up groaning, Michael is waving at him from the balcony. The views are pretty, the river glimmers under the sunshine and Michael is smiling at him, blond curls falling into his eyes. “Do you like it?” Michael asks, wrapping his arms around Alex and pulling him closer. “It’s amazing, thank you.” He whispers into the crook of his neck, closing his eyes. Michael starts caressing his hair when he feels that Alex doesn’t want to let go yet. “Babe?” He starts, a tiny noise escapes Alex’s mouth.

“Do you think the girls would miss us if we disappear tonight?” he asks, Alex knows he can feel how warm his cheeks are getting because he laughs whole-heartedly. “Maybe tomorrow?” Alex suggests, “I owe them one night at least, after all they have prepared.” Michael agrees with a hum, kissing his head and then pecking his lips. “Okay, birthday boy.”

Turns out, all they had prepared was a trip to the center of town where they had spent almost all afternoon. They are sitting on a bench when Maria approaches them with her hands full of ice cream, “Got everyone’s favorite for free.” She smiles, Alex laughs when he sees the boy from the shop staring in their direction but shrugs and takes the chocolate one. Maria makes sure they get to the restaurant reservation in time, the Italian place was cozy. They ordered wine and pasta; Alex felt at home for the first time in a very long time. They hit the clubs downtown after dinner, Maria orders a round of tequila shots.

Maria is the one to drag Michael off the booth and into the dance floor. She wraps her arms around his neck after pressing herself really close to his body, Michael laughs. She leans closer to his ear, “Guerin, I know you’re all lovey-dovey with Alex now. But if you ever break his heart, I’ll find your ass even if you leave this planet.” She threatens him, Michael smiles even if he is scared. He knows Alex has people who care about him and will protect him if he ever disappears, he’ll be fine. Michael nods, “Don’t worry DeLuca, I’m not planning on leaving him anytime soon.”

She smiles, “Okay, that’s my boy.” Her grin grows wider, she kisses his cheeks and walks away. Michael laughs to himself, he loves how weird but caring Maria can be sometimes. He catches Alex’s gaze, signals him to come out to dance but he shakes his head. Michael gets back to the booth, sits next to Alex. “Just one dance, please.”

Alex shakes his head again, “Might need more of this.” He says, pointing to his empty glass. Michael nods, “What does the boy of the day want?” Alex laughs, but asks for another glass of whiskey anyways. Michael comes back with more shots and two glasses full of whiskey, “To Alex Manes.” Liz says, all of them raise their glasses and drink.

Next time Michael asks, Alex agrees quickly. He wraps his arms around Michael’s waist, and they stumble to the middle of the dancefloor, Alex is giggling against Michael’s chest and he feels warmth flowing between them. It was in that moment that Michael realized he was in love with Alex Manes, and just maybe Alex felt the same.

They dance together to a fast song, people bumping into them as Alex sways them back and forth. Michael doesn’t care if they are staring, he’s with the boy he loves. “Hey, what are you thinking?” Alex asks quietly, resting his forehead on the other’s. Michael looks him straight in the eye, “Just thinking about you.” He whispers back, kissing him after. When Alex pulls away, Michael kisses his neck. “Do you wanna get out?” He asks. Michael looks at him with a raised brow, “What about giving this night to your girls?”

Alex blushes, “They’ll understand if we disappear. If they are mad it’s a problem for tomorrow’s Alex and Michael.” He smiles and Michael is happy to follow his lead into the desert. “Just follow me, I know the area.” Alex says, Michael has to hide his laughter because obviously neither of them have ever been to this desert- and being drunk makes it much more difficult to navigate. They walk for a while holding hands, tripping over their own feet and laughing at something Michael had said earlier that day. When Alex is too tired, he pulls Michael to a stop, he kisses him again. “Mandatory stop.” He whispers after pulling away, Michael kisses his nose. “Are you tired?” he asks, actually worried. Alex shakes his head, “Just wanted to kiss you.” He confesses, happy to see Michael leans in again after that.

Alex slides his hands down Michael’s side, running his hands under his shirt. Michael gets the message across; he bites Alex’s lip and the boy groans. “Sorry.” Michael whispers, although the grin on his face gives him away. Alex tugs at his shirt, “Don’t be.” He says, watching as Michael takes off his shirt. “We’re gonna get everything full of sand.” Michael points out, sitting down. “Does it look like I care?” Alex asks, sitting down on his lap. Michael chuckles, taking off Alex’s shirt and biting down on his shoulder. “Did you ask for this when you blew the candles?” he jokes, Alex actually blushes. Michael starts kissing him again, his hand going from Alex’s neck to past the small of his back. Alex unbuckles his jeans, pulling them off with Michael’s help.

“Are you sure about this?” Michael whispers into his mouth, Alex nods. “Yes, let’s do it.” Michael kisses his nose, “As you wish.”


End file.
